What's your Wish
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Mini Scène qui suit l'Extra-Story de Arsène Lupin "A World of Skins". Soft Lemon


**Disclaimer:** **L'intégralité de l'univers et des personnages appartiennent au studio Factory et à leur artiste respective.** **  
**

**Note aux lecteurs:** **Hello les gens! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle petit fiction basée cette fois-ci sur l'Otome Game " _Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth_ ", et plus précisément sur l'Extra Story de Arsène Lupin. Yup, une scène entre un homme et une femme comme quoi tout arrive. J'avoue avoir été trèèèèèèès frustrée à la fin de cette scène x') **

**Après, contrairement aux histoires que j'ai pû écrite jusqu'ici, je voulais faire une scène très soft et romantique. Je ne voulais pas mettre l'accent uniquement sur le smut, surtout au vue de la relation entre Cardia et Lupin.**

 **Maintenant le moment racontage de vie xD: Je ferais peut être un one shot sur Victor, qui est mon deuxième chouchou dans cette histoire. Je ne pense pas faire la scène en elle-même mais plutôt l'After-Scene. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine bien une scène devant un feu de cheminée. (meeh cliché mais que voulez-vous)**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

 **What's Your Wish ?  
**

 _« Le gentleman voleur, Arsène Lupin, promets de te faire mienne ce soir »_

Je n'avais pas encore comprit la signification des mots de Lupin à ce moment là. Mais le soir venu, je ne l'ai compris que trop bien.

Depuis que les garçons avaient quittés le manoir, y comprit Saint-Germain qui était à l'origine le propriétaire de la demeure, Lupin et moi vivions ensemble avec Sisi. Un voleur, une non-humaine et un chien avec une prothèse mécanique. D'ailleurs, dés l'instant où nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les 3, Sisi avait alors commencé à s'attacher à Lupin, passant ainsi beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Ce soir là, Sisi était avec moi et dormait paisiblement sur mes genoux. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de le caresser avant aujourd'hui, à cause de mon poison. Mais c'était maintenant possible grâce à l'aide et aux connaissances de Victor. Tout en caressant la petite boule dormante, mon regard observait le ciel nocturne.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Lupin, cet homme si parfait en tout point, soit à mes côtés. Dépourvu de sentiment… dépourvu d'âme… mon existence toute entière était un blasphème envers l'humanité. Un être non-humain incapable d'aimer ou de toucher. Mais Lupin m'aimait et m'avait accepté telle que j'étais depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon cœur, l'Horologium, battait fort dans ma poitrine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lupin arriva et toqua à ma porte. En parfait gentleman qu'il était, il attendit quelques instants et entra dans la pièce, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller Sisi. Dés qu'il vît Lupin, il descendit du lit et sautilla joyeusement vers lui pour réclamer des caresses de ce dernier. Lupin le prit dans ses bras et exauça le petit animal. Ils étaient vraiment attendrissants. J'étais certaine que maintenant Sisi considérait Lupin comme son maître et non plus uniquement comme un ami. Peut être a-t-il comprit que Lupin était important pour moi. Pauvre Impey, il avait encore du chemin avant d'être accepté à son tour par Sisi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lupin entrait dans ma chambre, étant donné qu'à l'origine c'était la sienne avant que je n'emménage. Mais pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, pas encore tout du moins, Lupin prit soin de faire sortir Sisi de la pièce. Sisi semblait triste d'être ainsi mis à l'écart et son petit regard attristé me faisait de la peine.

Mais Lupin tenait visiblement à ce que nous soyons seuls. Rien que lui et moi, dans cette chambre. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et seule la lumière de la lampe à gaz nous éclairait, faisant baigner la chambre dans une douce lumière orangée. Lupin se tenait devant moi, un tendre sourire illuminant son visage.

« Cardia, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Son sourire était encore plus doux que d'ordinaire. _Notre première rencontre…_

-Oui. Lorsque tu m'as sauvée de la garde royale, à Wales. » Comment pourrais-je oublié ce moment ? Sans Lupin, sans son aide je n'aurai jamais pû découvrir ce monde ni rencontrer Victor, Impey, Van Helsing, Saint-Germain, Delly et Sisi. Tous ces moments passés ensemble, à rire et à pleurer, à se battre pour protéger l'un des nôtres. Jamais je n'aurai pû vivre ça sans Lupin. Il sourit, satisfait de ma réponse.

-Exact. Et lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la forêt, je t'ai promis d'exaucer un de tes souhaits, en échange de ton cœur.

-Un… de mes souhaits ? » _J'avais souhaité…_

En me remémorant la scène, mes joues se mirent à rougir contre ma volonté. J'avais souhaité… pouvoir le toucher. Le sentir près de moi et ressentir sa chaleur. Toujours en voyant ma réaction, Lupin continuait de me sourire tendrement. D'ordinaire, il m'aurait taquiné pour cela comme cet après-midi. Mais pas ce soir. Non, au lieu de cela, il prit délicatement ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

J'avais lu quelque chose de similaire dans un livre, lorsque j'étais encore dans mon ancien manoir. C'était un geste de courtoisie entre un gentleman et une lady. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, cela s'appelait « un baisemain »

Pourtant la façon dont Lupin embrassait ma main n'avait rien d'un simple geste de courtoisie à mon égard. Ses lèvres semblaient danser sur ma peau. Il était si doux. Il releva enfin la tête et vît que mon visage était rouge de gêne et de surprise. Constat qui eût pour effet de le faire rire. Puis son autre main se posa sur ma joue, la caressant tout doucement. Ses pupilles or brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lupin ? Ai-je alors demandée curieuse. J'aimais découvrir les différentes faces cachées de Lupin. Et celle-ci m'était totalement étrangère.

-Ca me coûte de l'admettre mais sans l'aide de Victor, jamais je n'aurai été capable de te toucher comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Et ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse »

Il parlait avec détermination. Pourtant son visage ne semblait pas vouloir suivre ses mots. Il rougissait.

« Lupin, tu- Il détourna le regard, gêné, et parla sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase

\- N-Ne ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez gênant, même pour moi »

Il était gêné ? Lui, le grand Arsène Lupin ? _Pourquoi ?_ Finalement, il daigna me regarder et éclaircit sa gorge avant de parler de nouveau, toujours en rougissant toutefois.

« Cardia » Lupin guida ma main jusqu'au haut de son corps. Même à travers ses vêtements, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Son cœur battait tout aussi vite que le mien. « Je t'en prie. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Si tu veux me toucher, alors touche-moi. Si tu veux sentir ma chaleur, alors sois libre d'enlever ces vêtements qui entravent ton chemin. Ce soir, je suis tout à toi _my lady_ »

Dés l'instant où j'ai ouvert les yeux dans ce monde, je n'avais jamais été capable de toucher qui que ce soit. Ni rien. Ni personne. Pas une seule fois dans toute mon existence. Mais cette main qui avait délicatement prit et guidé la mienne m'emplissait d'une douce chaleur. Ce geste allait au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pû imaginer et espérer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le plus grand et le plus gentleman des voleurs, Arsène Lupin, s'offrait à moi, qui n'était pas humaine.

Timidement, ma main défit en premier le nœud papillon qui ornait son cou. Après être tombé en silence sur le sol, mes doigts ouvrirent un à un les boutons de la chemise, dévoilant la peau de Lupin. I peine quelques heures, j'ai vu sa peau nue pour la première fois. Les circonstances étaient différentes… tout comme l'expression de Lupin. Sa peau tremblait sous mon contact. Elle était douce et... incroyablement chaude.

«Je n'y arrive pas… Murmura t-il doucement. Sa voix était douce et son visage presque totalement rouge. Mais son sourire restait inchangé.

-C-C'est désagréable quand je te touche ? »

Bien sûr cette sensation était des plus agréables pour moi, mais peut être n'était-ce pas le cas pour lui. En voulant éloigner ma main de son torse, Lupin la saisit et la porta à son visage. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. _Oh non… !_

« L-Lupin ! Non, je- ! J'étais totalement paniquée, mais Lupin resta immobile, puis entremêla os doigts ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas ton poison, Cardia. Et ton contact est tout sauf désagréable. Il me fait perdre la tête… » Cet homme, qui d'ordinaire était si fier et impénétrable, semblait maintenant si vulnérable devant moi. « Cardia, ce soir je peux t'offrir bien plus qu'une simple caresse. Tu comprends ? »

Lupin me sourit timidement. Finalement, je commençais à comprendre la signification de ces mots. _Quelque chose allant au-delà des caresses et procurant un bien être au-delà de tous mes désirs…_

« Lupin je… Je ne sais pas si… mon…mon corps, je- j'ai peur qu'il… » J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée. Et si mon poison revenait ? Et si je lui faisais du mal alors qu'il me… Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges et brûlantes à mesure. L'instant suivant, Lupin me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque sur le lit. Il retira sa veste et se positionna au dessus de moi. Son regard était luisant.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien » Dit-il simplement en me souriant tendrement. Sa main caressa mes cheveux puis mon visage. « Cardia, quel est ton souhait ?

-Quoi?

-Quel qu'il soit, je me suis juré d'exaucer chacun de tes rêves et de tes désirs. Si tu souhaites simplement me regarder, alors je ne bougerai pas. Si tu souhaites en finir là, alors je partirai » Il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il était si doux. Quelque part au fond de moi, une petite voix en réclamait davantage. Il plongea ses orbes dorés une nouvelle fois dans mon regard et renouvela sa demande. « _Quel est ton souhait_? »

J'avais peur. Je n'étais pas humaine. Une simple poupée prétendant être humaine. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Si mon poison venait à réapparaître, allais-je le blesser ? Les questions et la peur menaient un combat acharné dans mon esprit. Mais Lupin avait toujours été là pour moi, pour me protéger et m'apaiser. Il est le seul homme à m'avoir jamais aimé comme personne avant lui, et ce gentleman si parfait me regardait à cet instant, le regard empli de désirs.

La réponse était évidente. Elle l'a toujours été…

« Je veux te toucher… Lupin »

_0o0_

Après ma demande, Lupin avait prit soin de me délester de tout vêtement et fît de même pour lui. Maintenant nous étions tous deux nus, entièrement visible aux yeux de l'autre. J'avais tellement honte que je n'osais même pas regarder le visage de cet homme si beau, si parfait, qui se tenait au dessus de moi. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : me cacher sous les draps. Malheureusement pour moi, Lupin s'y trouvait déjà. Alors je saisis nerveusement l'un des oreilles pour me cacher derrière. _Ca ne servira à rien mais peu importe !_

« Hey… pourquoi tu te caches ? Lupin me regardais avec des yeux amusés. « Aha~ se pourrait-il que je sois si incroyable que tu n'oses pas me regarder ?

-J'ai trop honte pour pouvoir te regarder ! Stupide Lupin ! » Cet homme était actuellement totalement nu devant moi, bien sûr que j'étais gênée ! Je l'entendis alors pouffer légèrement et je compris rapidement qu'il se retenait de rire. Tout du moins il avait essayé.

-Hahahah ! Lupin se mît à rire de tout son cœur.

-N-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant bien sûr que j'ai honte ! Ce n'était pas juste. Il savait que j'aimais le voir et l'entendre rire et que je ne pourrai donc pas m'énerver contre lui. Mais quand même- !

-Hahahah ! Pardon, c'est juste que… vraiment… haha, tu es tellement adorable » Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lupin finit par se calmer et chercha mon regard. _Hors de question qu'il me voit maintenant !_ Il tenta une première fois d'enlever l'oreiller, mais je n'ai pas céder. Il se faufila alors entre l'oreiller et mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément. « Tu n'as pas à rougir. Tu es le trésor le plus inestimable qui soit. »

Tout en parlant, Lupin déposa de petits baisers sur mon visage. Mon front, ma joue, mes lèvres, mon cou. Et bien sûr, contre…

« Tu es magnifique, Cardia. » Un à un embrassa, il embrassa les morceaux du joyau incrusté dans ma poitrine. Mon corps devint alors encore plus chaud. « C'est agréable ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. J'étais trop embarrassé pour analyser quoique ce soit. Il afficha un air joueur.

-Hey, hey. Un peu de coopération. Je suis l'homme le plus incroyable au monde, c'est vrai, mais je reste un homme. Il est de mon devoir de gentleman de satisfaire la femme que j'aime » _Comment pouvait-il être aussi arrogant dans un moment pareil ?!_

-C-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant- !

-Qui te dit que je l'ai déjà fais ? » J'ai alors regardé Lupin, surprise. Son visage était sérieux et probablement aussi rouge que l'était le mien. « Je suis peut être confiant, mais je veux pouvoir te satisfaire et te donner du plaisir. Un plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais goûté avant »

Sous les draps, je pouvais sentir les mains de Lupin remonter tout doucement le long de mon corps. D'abord mes hanches, puis mes jambes et ensuite… quelque chose de fin entra en moi. Il m'était impossible de décrire cette sensation des plus étranges, c'était tellement irréel. Lupin murmurait tendrement au creux de mon oreille, la léchant et la mordillant au passage. Sa douce voix me faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque. Je pouvais sentir mon corps se détendre de lui-même sous son contact.

« Tu es prête… ? » Lupin se positionna entre mes jambes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Quelque chose de chaud et plus imposant entra en moi. _Oh non, ça fait trop mal ! Arrête je t'en prie- !_ Je plantais mes ongles profondément dans la peau de Lupin. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. J'ignorais que cela faisait si mal.

« L-Lupin- ! » Il s'arrêta, haletant. Au simple son de sa voix, Lupin semblait être à bout de force. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi faible par le passé. Il releva la tête et, à cet instant, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour.

Le visage rougie, brillant et légèrement en sueur de Lupin. Ses pupilles d'or scintillaient et semblaient regarder directement dans mon cœur. Il était si beau que je senti les larmes me montrer aux yeux. Et sa voix, si douce et tremblante sonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? Tu pleures… » _Oui, je pleure… parce que je t'aime, de tout mon être et tout mon cœur_. Mais aucun mot de passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était embrasser son front en nage.

-Lupin, je t'aime » Il me regarda avec une telle surprise. « Qu-quoi …. J'ai dis quelque chose de bizarre ? » Il se mît alors à rire.

-Sérieusement. Je suis en train de faire l'amour avec la femme que j'aime. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et maintenant tu me demandes si tu as dis quelque chose de bizarre ? Tu es juste adorable Cardia. »

Il entremêla sa main avec la mienne et m'embrasse à nouveau passionnément. J'aime cet homme. J'aime sincèrement ce gentleman voleur, Arsène Lupin. Depuis le commencent, il avait dérobé mon cœur. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, il commença à onduler doucement contre moi, se mouvant à l'intérieur de mon cœur.

Cette nuit là, tous mes rêves devinrent réalité. Et j'étais là, dans ses bras…


End file.
